Muggle Noises and Apparating
by Lillikins2013
Summary: James and Sirius come face to face with a terrifying muggle device that sucks your brain out. Very short.


**How many times must I tell you people! I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS!**

**AND NO, I WILL NOT BUY LIFE INSURANCE!**

James and Sirius were lounging around the Potter Mansion quite bored with nothing to do.

Sirius, loving to be 'Captain Obvious' said "Mate I'm bored."

"I know, Padfoot, you've already told be before."

"Prongs, mate! I just thought of something!"

"What?" James answered quite bored and not really feeling up to listening to Sirius try to convince him to throw eggs at the Black house. Let's just say Sirius read a muggle prank book and had been dying to use it on them.

"Let's scare Moony!"

"He's in America, Padfoot." Because their good friend Remus had taken a vacation with his parents to New York City to see the musical 'Wicked' on brobsreet, or something like that.

"Yeah?" Sirius said, confused at the problem.

"And we're in Europe." James said like he was explaining it to a three year old.

"And?"

"There's a lot of water between here and there."

"Your forgetting what came in the mail, mate." Sirius said with a smirk, proud of the fact he knew something his friend didn't.

"What?" It was now James' turn to be confused.

"Our…APPARATING LISENCE'S!" Sirius said, throwing his arms wide and saying it like a muggle talk-show host.

"Right!" James said, catching on, "We can put on the Invisibility Cloak and scare the hell out of him!"

They ran off to James' room to retrieve said Invisibility Cloak which took a while as he had lost it. Try finding an Invisibility Cloak in James Potter's bedroom. No easy task I assure you.

"Right, because you've done this longer than I have, I'll side along apparate, mate." James said to Sirius. You see, Sirius had gotten it right around his first try, while it took James a while longer.

They threw the cloak around their shoulders and felt the familiar sensation take over.

At last they landed in a strange room, with couches and muggle appliances.

"Mate I think you did something wrong." Sirius whispered to James, "Looks like we're in a muggle house."

"Me?! You were the one apparating!"

"Yes, well, what now?"

James and Sirius were startled by a loud ringing sound that was so loud it seemed to shake the house. They were terrified and confused by the fact that a muggle family had a device that could make such a sound.

Honestly though, they practically jumped out of their skin. It was a good thing that they jumped simultaneously, or one of them might have had the invisibility cloak pulled off them.

"What _was _that?" Sirius whispered to James as quietly as he could.

"I have no idea, but it was bloody _loud._" James whispered back.

Just then it filled the room again, and again the boys jumped. They waited until it was gone to begin whispering again.

"Maybe the muggles have a sort of machine that sucks the brains of handsome wizards- like us- out." Sirius said, true terror in his voice.

"So what was that Padfoot? The warning bell?" James said, disbelievingly.

Sirius seemed to consider that and thought for a second before saying, "Maybe first it scares the handsome, young, and talented wizard so he follows the noise- bravely, may I say- down the dangerous, dark hallway…" Sirius continued on for a few more minutes, in which James stopped listening. He only started to ramble on about a fearless, handsome hero, (probably implying himself) and quickly forgot the original reason for the story.

"What was I talking about again?" Sirius turned to James when he finally realized he was rambling.

"You were just-" And was swiftly cut off by the loud-soundy-thingy- blaring another bloody time.

"WILL SOMEBODY GET THE BLASTED PHONE!" Someone yelled so loud McGonagall would be impressed.

The boys never realized the noise that went on inside a muggle household.

They turned to each other in confusion, _Phone?_ They were both stumped.

And their confusion and horror continued to escalate as their school classmate came chuckling down the stairs.

"Honsestly, Pet, why the need for yelling?" Lily Evans said as she made her way down the staircase.

The boys gapped. James considered this his good fortune, while Sirius-thinking clearly for once-saw the downside to hiding in the living room of the most talented witch in their school alongside her worst enemy.

Lets just say Sirius had a flash bad of some of the more complicated and painful spells Lily had cast upon the Marauders in the past (excluding Remus, of course).

James and Sirius just crouched there as Lily picked up something from a table right beside their spot. They watched in horror as she put the noisy-sounding-thingy next to her _ear!_

And before Sirius could stop James, he leapt out of hiding and snatched the noisy-sounding-thingy from Lily's hands.

"NO!" James shouted and it was Lily's turn to gap. Well, it's not everyday James Potter jumps out of thin air in you living room and grabs your telephone from your very hands.

"Lily, do you know what this thing is or the sound it can make?! Why would you put it right next to your very beautiful and fragile ear? Lily?" But Lily wasn't watching him; she was staring, instead, at where he had jumped from.

Sirius had only time to think _damn_ before Lily reached over and plucked the Invisibility Cloak right off him.

"Hey Lils." Sirius said weakly before standing straight up to his full height, making a feeble attempt to try and frighten her.

"What…the bloody hell…are you two…doing here?" She said very slowly, angry rooted deeply in her voice.

James was the first to recover; he had dealt with her and her anger since third year when he first asked her out.

"Surprise?" He said weakly and spread his arms wide "Happy Birthday?"

"It's not my bloody birthday." She said, (calmly which was either a really good or really bad thing) through her teeth (ok, I guess it's bad).

"It's not?" He said trying very hard to get back the cool persona he used when talking to her, and succeeding somewhat, "Well, then. We best be going, then. Sorry for the interruption Lils! See you in school next week!" He grabbed Sirius by the elbow (he was still paralyzed with fear) and dragged him out the door where they apparated back to the Potter Mansion.

Little did they know that they had left a very important Marauder artifact at Miss Evans house, which would cause them much grief in the new school year.

**What do you think? I imagined the part about the telephone when answering my own. I imagined what the noise would sound like to someone who had never heard it before. I had already started something similar but I had to write this one down. **

**If enough people review with ideas, I might make a sequel; it just depends on what people think of this one. **

**Lilikins2013**


End file.
